


Christmas Presents

by MaryMMC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But everyone is there - Freeform, Christmas, M/M, Male Pregnancy, SO FLUFFY, because pregnant jihoon, i'm not good with time management, it's biology, late Christmas present, mentions of vomit, proposal, so cheesy, sorry - Freeform, soz if you're grossed out by that, the rest of seventeen aren't mentioned by their names, what can i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMMC/pseuds/MaryMMC
Summary: Jihoon has been feeling poorly lately, throwing up often and generally feeling weird. He goes to the hospital to find out what's wrong and the diagnosis is certainly not what he was expecting.





	

The door to the bathroom slams shut as he runs inside, barely making to the toilet, spewing his guts inside. Jihoon groans as the nausea goes away for a bit, his head spinning as he closes the lid just before his knees give out, pressing his face to his hands as he leans back on the wall.

The situation had become so familiar in the past few months, with Jihoon having to escape practices, meal times and even a meeting once to make a run to the toilet.

A small knock sounded through the door, and Jihoon quickly got up, ignoring the initial dizziness as he flushed the toilet and quickly brushed his teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste on his mouth.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Soonyoung when he finally opened the door, a concerned look greeting him. Jihoon sighed and took a step foward, collapsing on his boyfriend's arms, breathing deeply against his chest.

Soonyoung's hands shot up to confort him - one on his lower back and the other caressing his brown hair.

"You're going to the hospital", Soonyoung said with a firm tone, almost sounding like Seungcheol. Jihoon just nodded, knowing it was the best thing to do in that situation.

*

The next morning, Jeonghan and Minghao along with one of their managers accompanied him to the doctor, Soonyoung not being able to go due to having to keep on working on their newest performance. ("You better take good care of him", he warned Jeonghan, who in return promised to do so with a motherly smile on his face.)

All of them had to use caps and sunglasses and clothes that hid their identity as best as possible on their way to the hospital ("It'll be a mess if the fans see us and spread it all over social media", their manager said). They got inside one of the attending rooms quite quickly, and soon Jihoon was speaking to the doctor.

The man was maybe in his mid fourties, a few white hairs visible in his hair line, a kind smile on his face present ever since they stepped foot in the room.

"Has anything in your diet been different from normal?"

"No, sir", Jihoon politely answered the man.

The questions progressed, but the diagnosis did not, all of the answers being negative.

"Well, sorry if this question is a bit foward, but it's the last possible thing I can think of: Have you engaged in sexual intercourse recently?"

Jihoon's entire face and neck flushed as he felt the stares on him, and a sudden panic feeling started brewing at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't be... Could he? He paled a bit as he realized the answer to the question.

"Y-yes", he stammered out, not daring to look at any of the people in the room.

"I sugest you do a pregnancy test then, young man. You may be expecting and this nausea may be one of the symptoms."

Jihoon's heartbeat was racing, an unconfortable pressure on his chest making his lungs feel incapable to suply enough oxygen.

*

The four of them passed by the drugstore, picking up the boxes of pregnancy tests. There had to be at least five packages in their hands, Jihoon not being sure if he would be able to pee so much that he managed to get a result from all of them.

The air was extremely tense on the way back to the dorm. Minghao and Jeonghan were shocked to the point of being speechless, their manager looking worried as hell as she typed furiously on her phone while Jihoon had a blank expression on his face, trying unsuccesfully to keep calm.

A baby. A child. A life. Inside of him? His hand unconciously rested on his stomach as he walked, caressing the area below his bellybutton.

They barged in through the dorm doors, the other members who were in the lounge startling and opening their mouths to ask what was up, but not being heard at all, the four newcomers rushing to the bathroom. Their manager pushed the full plastic bag onto Jihoon's hands and then proceded to close the bathroom door with him inside, turning to the other boys who were making a ruckus outside and trying to quiet them down.

Taking the boxes out of the bag with trembling hands, Jihoon tried not to drop any of the sticks on the floor. He breathed in and out a bunch of times, but the calming effect it would usually have on him didn't happen this time. His whole body was in overdrive, a mixture of panic and expectation making him feel like the room was closing in on him.

Still shaking slightly, he reached out for the first stick.

*

"What's happening? Is Jihoon alright? Why is he locked in there?", Seungcheol asked, the tone in his voice clearly being one of a concerned leader.

It had been about ten minutes since Jeonghan, Minghao, their manager and Jihoon had arrived, and they still hadn't received answers.

Jeonghan tried to calm him down, putting his hands against his chest and stroking up and down. "Cheollie~ Jihoonie is fine... It's just...", Jeonghan trailed off, not knowing what to say - or even if he should say anything at all.

"Just what?", Seungcheol asked, voice a bit softer from the sight of his boyfriend, the concern still very much there though.

Jeonghan was in the middle of bitting his teeth in thought when the bathroom door opened up. Everyone turned around to see Jihoon coming out of it, a bag full of something unknown to most of the people in the room.

It made a cackling sound as he moved, like hard plastic bumping against hard plastic. Jihoon stopped right in front of Seungcheol.

"Where is Soonyoung?", the short composer said, his voice so small and frail it barely sounded like himself.

Seungcheol answered equally as quiet, sensing the tense atmosphere. "Still on the practice room, stayed behind to talk about the choreography in a meeting."

"Good", Jihoon replied, then looked down at the bag, opening it and pulling a thing out of it, making the curious glances in the room direct themselves to what he was holding.

Most of them were surprised when they saw a pregnancy test being held up. All of them were incredibly shocked to see two pink bars in the little visor.

Jeonghan gasped out loud, making Jihoon turn to him with a still unreadable face. "Positive. Each and every one of them."

Jihoon placed the stick back in the bag, tying a knot to it. "I'm pregnant."

No one could mutter a word. With all of the couples in their group they had figured it would happen eventually, but now that it did, it was surreal.

Jihoon handed the bag to their manager. "Please dispose of this elsewhere, we can't afford to have Soonyoung finding these."

At that sentence, Jihoon had every one in the room widening their eyes.

"Y-you, you're not telling him?!", Seokmin inquired, the thought of it scandalous - Soonyoung was his best friend, he had the right to-

"Of course I'm telling him!", Jihoon snapped, raising his hand to flick at Seokmin's forehead. The fond smirk he gave after that was what made the tension in the room go away. "I want to surprise him".

As everyone watched, Jihoon covered his mouth and giggled - Lee Jihoon never giggled - and stared dumbfoundedly at the floor.

With the softest of voices he whispered "I'm going to have a baby", which immediately put a smile on everyone's faces.

A huge group hug then ensued, with all of them wearing wide smiles and light hearts.

*

When Soonyoung got back to the dorm a bit later on that same day, he found it weird that everyone seemed giddy. Usually after a hard day of practicing they would all be spent, but everyone had big grins on their faces, and Jihoon greeted him with a long, lingering kiss on the lips, which was not too out of the ordinary except for the fact he held onto him just a little longer than usual and also had a gigantic smile on his face the second he laid eyes on Soonyoung.

When he mentioned it though, everyone else ignored him, saying he was imagining things.

*

Keeping the secret from Soonyoung was easier than they thought it would be (which actually made sense, since the king of spoilers was the only one who didn't know the secret).

Christmas was just around the corner, and the preparation for the revelation was made.

On the day, everyone was excited and a little nervous, all sympathizing with the pregnant man who had to deliver the news.

They were in the middle of exchanging gifts in their lounge, all sitting on a circle, with Jihoon holding a box on his lap and Soonyoung holding one in his as well.

Jihoon stood up at the same time as Soonyoung, with the dancer raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend and everyone else in the room raising their eyebrows at him.

"I have a special gift to give to you", they both said at the same time, laughing afterwards.

"I bet mine is more special", Soonyoung teased, smiling shyly at the box in his hands.

Jihoon smirked as the other people in the room around them snickered.

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Oh, you do?"

Jihoon nodded. "As special as your gift can be, trust me, it will never beat mine", he said with a fond smile directed at his boyfriend.

Soonyoung found weird that he didn't look competitive, but rather happy, extremely so. "Alright then, you first."

Jihoon breathed in deeply, exhaling heavily. He extended his arms and positioned the box in front of a curious and cocky Soonyoung, who could swear he was going to give the best present this year.

He got confused when he held the box - so light that he swore it was empty. But all thoughts completely left his mind when he opened it.

Jihoon held his breath when he did so, nervously standing there, as he looked at his boyfriend, who seemed to be frozen, staring at the content of the present.

Inside it, occupying the white bottom of the cardboard box was a small picture of an ultrassound exam. 

Soonyoung's hand lifted up to his mouth, his eyes wide, his throat closing, chest warming. "You're pregnant?", he asked, lifting his head to look at Jihoon's eyes.

The short male nodded. "Four months and a week in."

Soonyoung exhaled, hands shooting to put the box down and grabbing gently at Jihoon's sides. "We're having a child?", he stuttered out.

Jihoon nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "It's a girl."

Soonyoung's knees gave out, and he kneeled in front of Jihoon, looking up at him as Jihoon held onto his shoulders, staring down.

"A baby girl?", Soonyoung whispered.

"Yes", Jihoon choked out, a tear slipping out of his left eye, soon being followed by more.

Soonyoung then looked down at his boyfriend's stomach, kissed it, then proceded to stand back up and kiss a flustered Jihoon on the lips. "We're going to be parents!", Soonyoung exclaimed happily, hugging Jihoon to his chest. "Oh my God!"

Jihoon smiled as he continued crying in the other's sweater, putting his arms around him as well. Everyone around them cheered as they separated and kissed again, both crying.

"See? My present is definitely better", Jihoon joked.

At that moment, Soonyoung froze for a bit and laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he untangled himself from his boyfriend to get his present and opening it, confusing Jihoon for a second, before he realised there was another box inside it: a small velvet box that he instantly recognized.

Jihoon and everyone else went silent as he opened it, showing a beautiful silver band with intricate designs and small diamonds encrusted to it, nothing too flashy, since Jihoon was more of a simple and plain kind of guy.

"Does this make it the best or the worst time to propose, then?

It was Jihoon's turn to cup his mouth with his hands as he sank to the floor, Soonyoung kneeling in front of him at the same time, his free hand that wasn't holding the box going to his waist to provide some balance.

"Lee Jihoon, you already are the most important person to me - right next to this little one, now", he smiled, rubbing Jihoon's stomach. "But I want you to be the most important person to me for the rest of my life."

Jihoon started crying harder (after just having calmed down, for God's sake), not wasting any time in leaning foward and hugging Soonyoung, burrying his face on the crook of the other's neck.

After a few seconds, he looked up again, and as Soonyoung wiped the tears and whispered "Marry me?" to him, he leaned in and captured his lover's lips in his own.

*

Jihoon was in the middle of bending down to grab the toothpaste tube he accidentaly knocked over and off the bathroom counter while rinsing his mouth when Soonyoung beat him to it.

"Got it."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "I know I'm pregnant and have to be careful but I feel like this is too much, Soonyoungie."

His boyfriend put down the toothpaste on its respective place and put his arms around his pregnant husband, pressing a kiss to his cheek and resting his chin on his shoulder, looking at him through the mirror, offering a smile.

"I disagree. And even if it is, I'd still rather be careful than have anything happen to you or Ailee."

"What a thoughtful husband and father you are, Kwon Soonyoung", Jihoon said, his words genuine like his smile.

Soonyoung smiled back and burried his face on his husband's neck, kissing and humming against the soft skin.

They both moved to the living room, laying down on the comfy couch of their house for a bit. They had been given it by PLEDIS, a confortable house not too far away from the practice building and the dorm, so they could still have easy access to both their friends and their work place for when their license was over.

It also gave the other members the excuse to barge in unannounced whenever they felt like it, much to Jihoon's frustration.

Both basked in the warm rays of sun coming in through the windows, Jihoon laying down with Soonyoung next to him, his hand resting lightly on his enlarged belly, drawing patterns to it with his fingers, a habit he had developed that made Jihoon's skin tingle in the best possible way.

"I love you", Jihoon said, and it would always be the most truthful sentence he could say.

Soonyoung looked at him, eyes full of adoration. "I love you too, Jihoonie", he said, then paused. "Do you know who else I love?"

Jihoon laughed. "Here we go", he said as Soonyoung propped himself down the couch and pulled his shirt up, revealing his stomach. "This little girl! Don't be jealous, Appa loves you just as much, yeah?", he asked before bending his neck to press a kiss to Jihoon's belly.

"My little Ailee... I can't wait to hold you, baby girl", Soonyoung kept on talking to their baby and all Jihoon could do was lay his head down with his eyes closed, smiling to himself while he felt his husband caressing his stomach.

He was sure in those moments that Soonyoung would be the perfect father, as he had always been a perfect best friend and boyfriend, now husband.

Lee Jihoon's life had always been incredibly amazing, and he kept on swearing it was impossible to get any better, but life just loved proving him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a minute, I'm getting some tortillas to eat with all this cheese.
> 
> I blame the holidays and spending too much time talking about how love is important and all that Christmas stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this gigantic ball of cheese, I'm leaving now, bye.


End file.
